Happy Eighteenth
by Graecus Paganus
Summary: A prompt in which Derek chooses Stiles's 18th birthday to reveal his true feelings for the younger man. STEREK. Slight canon divergence.


**Happy Eighteenth **

Stiles rarely felt the degree of happiness he felt during moments like this

It was his eighteenth birthday, and everyone that mattered most in his world were gathered around him, smiling and laughing, celebrating his big day.

Even Sourwolf had turned up for the occasion, and he didn't look quite as annoyed as usual.

Rarely had the Stilinski kitchen been filled with such life and happiness since his mother's death all those years ago, but Stiles knew she would be happier than anyone if she were present.

Stiles had just finished his fourth slice of birthday cake, and was about to cut another when he caught everyone's expectant expressions.

His dad, Melissa, Malia, Lydia, Scott- they were all waiting on him to open his presents.

He was already seated well within reach of the small mountain of gifts that occupied most of the kitchen table. He gave them all a boyish smile, assuring them that he wouldn't keep them in suspense any longer.

His dad watched him reach for his first present, genuinely smiling at his son's happiness. It warmed Stiles's heart to know that he still had his dad, and that they loved each other.

Scott watched on with his usual million dollar smile. Even Derek was watching with a mildly interested look.

The first present was labeled from Malia.

"Aw thanks," Stiles told her with a grin and a wink.

The two of them had broken up some time ago, but they both knew what the exchange between them meant. Malia gave a knowing smirk in response.

Stiles ripped off the paper to reveal a multipiece grooming kit, complete with colonge.

"It'll come in handy whenever you go to college," Malia explained.

"Thanks," Stiles said, managing not to sound sarcastic. "I'm sure it will."

He cleared his throat and reached for another present, this one from Derek. His heart jumped slightly in surprise. He hadn't expected anything from the older man. Their eyes met and Derek gave him a rare look of genuine caring mixed with anxiety. Stiles knew that Derek was scared of not meeting some expectation he might have.

"Thank you Derek," Stiles managed in a relatively normal tone.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Your welcome," he replied simply.

Stiles actually smiled a little and ripped the paper away, giving a little jump of surprise. It was a plush box that obviously held some kind of jewelry.

He looked at Derek in confusion and disbelief, but the older man merely nodded, urging him on.

His hands shook a little as he pulled back the lid, revealing a silver wolf head suspended from a sterling chain. He removed the necklace from the cushioning carefully and held it before him for several moments, looking at it with disbelief and fascination.

Eventually he put it back into its box and placed it on the table, rising to his feet and embracing Derek in a hug. The werewolf didn't make any attempt to pull away.

"Thank you," Stiles said. "I really like it."

"Good," Derek replied simply.

Stiles broke the hug and went for another present, trying to ignore the acceleration of his beating heart.

He'd always felt like Derek was different, and sometimes he himself wasn't sure exactly what that meant. He knew he cared about the older man. Sometimes he wished he could take away some of the pain that had darkened his heart.

The next one was from Scott and Melissa, but really he didn't hardly notice what he was doing after that. He went through the motions of being delighted of course.

In the back of his mind he remained focused on the fact that the necklace must have cost at least a hundred dollars. Derek had went out of his way to buy Stiles something nice- to show that he did care and considered him a friend.

Eventually they all returned to casual conversation while Stiles gathered up his presents to take to his room.

He threw most of the stuff on his bed to sort through later. Only with the necklace he hesitated. He removed it from its box and slipped it into his pocket. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

He knew he owed it to Derek to talk to him at least, after recieving such a nice gift. He made a beeline for the older man immediately upon returning to the festivities in the kitchen.

"Derek, can we talk? I want you to help me put the necklace on."

"Oh," Derek said, caught a little off guard. "Yeah sure."

The older man followed Stiles from the kitchen. John watched them go with a somewhat worrried expression, but Melissa placed a hand on his arm and smiled assuringly. It would be alright for them to talk alone this once.

Soon Derek found himself in the familiar surroundings of Stiles's bedroom. The younger man patted a spot on his bed and Derek reluctantly had a seat, expression guarded now.

"Thank you for coming," Stiles began. "And thanks for the nice present. I really appreciate it."

"No big," Derek said with a shrug.

Stiles held the necklace out to the older man. Derek took it from the younger's hand, hardly noticing the brush of fingers as he did so. The discomfort in his chest seemed to tighten as he and Stiles locked eyes while he carefully fastened the sterling chain.

Derek wasn't sure why he hesitated when it came time to pull his hand away, but he did, inhaling a breath that was audible to them both.

"It looks good on you," Derek told him with a little hint of a smile.

Stiles ran his fingers over the wolf head, still hardly believing he'd recieved something so nice from Derek, someone he once thought absolutely hated him. He knew better in recent months, but he still remembered wondering.

"Hey Derek," Stiles began quietly, feeling his heart accelerate wildly without quite knowing why. Surely Derek would know it. "We are friends and all. Would you ever visit me? You know, at college?"

"I reckon so," Derek nodded, still eying him with a look Stiles couldn't quite identify. "So... your eighteenth."

"Yeah," Stiles laughed a little. "Hard to believe."

He paused, and Derek must have noticed the slight anxiety that passed over his face, remembering the Nogitsune ordeal.

"You've changed you know," Derek told him.

Stiles eyed him with a questioning look.

"I mean it Stiles. You're still the same person in many ways, but you're also older. You've really already become a man."

"Gee Derek," Stiles snorted with good-hearted amusement. "Didn't think you noticed me so much."

"Well anyone would notice," Derek shot back, just a little defensive. "Anyway. I'm saying I like you better now."

Stiles eyed him with a curious and questioning glance.

"You liked me before?" he asked strangely.

"I never hated you," the werewolf clarified. "I think it was more anger. What your father did, arresting me as a kid. Then you... "

"I'm sorry," Stiles said immediately and apologetically.

"Don't be," Derek replied. "As I said, its all past. I do want to tell you something though."

Stiles felt his heart jump. What was Derek about to say? He didn't know, but he knew they were entering territory the two of them never really had before. They rarely talked.

"I'm glad," Derek said, pausing for lack of the right words.

Stiles also sensed this was something difficult for Derek to voice the right way. Maybe even something he was a little scared to say.

"I'm glad you didn't die," Derek finally managed, barely hiding a noticeable hitch of emotion in his voice. "I'm glad he didn't win."

Derek was eying him with an expression Stiles had never seen on the older man's face before- real caring.

"I can't tell you Stiles," Derek whispered. "The things I felt thinking we might have to kill you. That maybe Chris was right. I was always so horrible to you, and then you were almost taken from us. I was scared... "

Derek cut off again and placed a hand over his eyes.

"Hey," Stiles said gently, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Are you crying Derek?"

The silence was all the answer he needed. What should Stiles say? He never realized how much Derek really cared.

"I didn't die Derek," he spoke gently, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"You could have," Derek said quietly. "I never would have gotten to tell you sorry for all those times. Sorry I wasn't a better friend. Sorry I never told you I... "

Derek stopped and Stiles felt the blood drain from his face. Surely Derek couldn't be saying he... that he had feelings?

"What do you want to tell me?" Stiles managed, voice somewhat raspy with anxiety. "I'm here now. Tell me."

"What if you don't understand it? What if you hate me?"

Derek was looking at him again, and Stiles had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"I could never hate you," Stiles whispered. "The truth of the matter is... I love you."

"What?" Derek deadpanned.

Stiles jumped, thinking he had just really screwed up. Stupid! Why did he have to go and confess that? Derek would probably think he was a creep.

"I think I need to go," Stiles said, about to stand when Derek grabbed his arm.

"Stiles don't," Derek ordered. "Repeat what you said."

"I said I," Stiles hesitated, biting at his lip nervously. "I love you Derek."

Derek's expression hardened and then softened again within a matter of seconds, and it was totally impossible for Stiles to guess what was going on in the other man's mind. He was still holding his arm.

"Derek?"

"How long have you felt this way Stiles?"

"Awhile," the boy admitted.

Derek nodded, still holding the younger man's arm, but his grip had significantly loosened somewhat. Nothing was said between them. Stiles felt a wash of mixed emotions at Derek's eyes locked on him, like he was totally mesmerized.

He exhaled when he felt the slightly caloused touch of an older man's hand cup his cheek. Derek's eyes now seemed to see beyond him, into the very core of his being.

"I love you too."

The whispered confession was followed by the sensation of lips against Stiles's lips. The younger man let his eyes drift closed, wanting to feel the pure emotions that zipped through him at the touch of their lips. The feelings changed to a kind of hunger, and Stiles quickened the kiss, giving in.

Derek responded by moaning into the kiss, allowing his lips to part for Stiles's tongue. He no longer cared. All his hesitation and defenses were gone.

Eventually the kiss slowed to its conclusion and Stiles carefully pulled back. Derek noticed the flush in those cheeks and the lust that darkened amber eyes with relish.

"For so long Stiles. Let me tell you how much I've wanted you. You're the first person... the first person I... "

Stiles gave him a gentle nod of encouragement and a smile.

"The first person I've loved like this since Paige," Derek finished in a whisper. "I don't even know when this started."

Stiles touched Derek's cheek and smiled a genuine and love-filled smile that promised all the world for them.

"Me either Sourwolf," he said in reply.

The kiss that followed was all that needs be said.


End file.
